Original Bond
by Murphy22
Summary: The sequel to Original Lover. Nickol, Henrik, and Hope are growing up, and they have to come into their powers. But Esther has other plans for the children.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there were two knights in pursuit of the same fair maiden. One died along the journey, but was never forgotten. The knight and maiden mourned his death, but soon even they moved on. They grew in prosperity and they raised three children. The oldest girl possessed the power of a witch, werewolf, and vampire. The boy possessed these same abilities, but for some reason his witch powers had stayed dormant. The daughter of the fallen knight excelled in witchcraft. They grew into their powers. One day the knight and maiden set off for a journey and left the children in the capable hands of their uncle. But that is where our fairytale comes to an end.

Nickol was sitting in her room writing in her journal. Everything was so quiet. She and her brother would soon be seventeen, and she hated that her parents left for some reason that they would not disclose to them. Their uncle, Elijah, was completely capable of taking care of them, but it was not the same. Then she looked up to see somebody sitting in a chair at her desk. She smiled and put her journal down. She was thrilled to see him. She asked," Where have you been? You were gone for a whole week."

"I'm sorry, but I had some things to do."

"What is there even to do there?"

He smiled," Not much."

"Then what were you doing?

"It's a surprise."

"Okay, but you will be here tomorrow night for the party."

"Of course. I would never miss my daughter's seventeenth birthday."

I smiled.

He continued," How is Henrik doing with Klaus gone?"

"He's angry like usual."

"So just like his father then."

"He's in his room painting. Elijah can't get him to come out."

"Nickol, I have some things to attend to, but I promise to be back."

She nodded her head, and he walked out the door. Now Kol could pretty much do what everyone else could do, but only Nickol could see him. He was like a guardian angel to the children. He slipped into Henrik's room. The boy looked just like Klaus, and he had the same artistic ability. If only he hadn't inherited his anger, but that does go with being a werewolf. Henrik furiously painted what appeared to be an inside look to the frustration that he was feeling. Then Kol vanished from the room. Henrik continued to paint, and then someone knocked on the door. "Henrik, please open the door." It was Hope. He ignored her and continued to paint. Then the door flung open. Henrik sighed and Hope said," Don't ignore a witch."

Henrik mumbled," More like a bitch."

"I heard that. Don't be jealous that you don't have powers. Now come on and come downstairs."

"No."

"Uncle Elijah and mom want us down for dinner."

"She's not my mother."

"Oh come on. Liv will be back soon."

"Fine. I'll go grab Nickol."

"Good, and if you are not down in ten minutes I'll turn you into a toad."

Henrik through a paintbrush at her head, but he missed and hit the wall.

Henrik walked down the hall to Nickol's room. She was still writing in her journal as usual. He looked around the room. He knew that she saw Kol. He was the only one that she told about it. He knew he couldn't see Kol, but he always checked for any ghostly activity. Nickol said," He's not here."

Henrik shrugged," Just checking. Elijah and Hailey want us down for dinner."

She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Henrik walked as slow as he possible could. He sat down at the table next to Nickol and across from Hope. They're family was so unusual. He didn't have a full blooded sibling anywhere. Although he thought he was luckier than Nickol because at least he had both. He looked over at Hope. He envied her because she has all three of her abilities. He would like nothing more than to be able to do magic, but for some reason it never worked. Elijah looked around the table and smiled. Everyone knew he had a thing for Hailey, but sadly it was an unrequited love. Henrik wished they just get together because this lovingly long glance made him sick. Elijah said," We must discuss the party tomorrow night."

Henrik said," I don't want one."

Hailey interjected," Come on it will be fun."

He hated when she spoke to him." I forgot the part where you were my mother."

Elijah sternly said," Henrik, you will not speak to her that way. Now Hope what did you plan?"

Hope started," I ordered the cake, and the meal has been planned for the night."

Nickol interrupted," Can't we go out or something. We never get to hang with teenagers our own age."

Elijah answered," You know that's dangerous…you guys are special."

Henrik scoffed," He means last time Hope and I killed someone and he doesn't think we can control ourselves."

Hopes eyes stayed trained on the floor.

Elijah continued," You are your father's son."

Nickol said, "Never mind. Sorry I asked."

Then Henrik left the table. He went to his room and locked his door. He hoped that everyone would respect his privacy. He hated bringing up that night, but he was finally fed up. He went back to his painting. His mind began to wonder. It was his and Nickol's sixteenth birthday. Mom and Dad allowed us to go out with Hope. It was fun being out at night. They were schooled at home, so they never really got to go out much. It was so much fun. They snuck into a bar using compulsion. Nickol was talking to an older guy. He kept an eye on them. Nickol was so innocent that she wouldn't have seen any danger from this man, and considering her kick ass powers Henrik wouldn't expect her to need my help. But it was a brother's job to protect his sisters. He looked over for a second at Hope, but when he looked back Nickol was gone. He used my vampire hearing to find her. Henrik heard her struggling from outside. Hope must have heard it to because they both ran outside. There were two guys, and they were hurting her. They seemed to be giving her a massive headache. Witches! He and Hope both took each one of the witches, and we drank their blood. They drank them dry, and that was the first time that they killed someone. And they triggered their werewolf curse.

Henrik hated to be reminded of that day. He knew he did it to protect his sister, but if he had just watched her closely he could have prevented this. It was one thing for him to be a werewolf, but because of him Hope was also a werewolf. Nickol's safety was all that mattered to him now, but sometimes he wanted to take her and run. He wanted them to have a life outside of magic.

Nickol went outside to sit on the porch. She liked the night. Sometimes she wished she was a vampire instead of a witch. Then Henrik wouldn't feel so left out. She hated that she was the reason that we couldn't leave this place. She wondered if he hated her for that. He always denied it, but she knew that he was hurting. She just wanted to be like them, but she would never be like them. She would always be an outcast among her siblings. Nickol thought she heard something. Then a woman came out of the shadows to greet her. Nickol asked," Who are you?"

The woman replied," I'm not shocked they never told you about me. I'm your grandmother."

Then Kol appeared beside Nickol, and he said," Don't trust her. Go back inside."

She wanted to, but she was too intrigued. "Why don't I know you?"

Esther replied," My children and I have an estranged relationship."

"Why are you here?"

"For you."

"For me?"

"I thought Hope would be the most powerful witch I've ever seen, but now I believe that is you. Your father was an amazing witch, and I believe that you could benefit from my teaching."

Kol pleaded," Pleas go back inside."

Nickol turned around to run, but Esther used her magic to make her stay in her place. Nickol looked her in the eyes and waved her hand. Esther was thrown backwards. Then she ran into the house. Esther got up off the ground and said," Well that was a pleasant surprise. Kol, I know you're there even if I can't see you. I know what you're doing."


	2. Chapter 2

When Nickol made it inside she skinned her knee. It was no big deal, but considering who she lived with everyone was downstairs in a matter of minutes. Henrik helped her to her feet. Elijah looked perplexed. He waited for Nickol to catch her breath. She only said, "Esther." Elijah stiffened. If looks could kill. He asked Hailey to clean me up and for everyone to stay inside. Henrik was about to follow him, but Nickol grabbed his arm and pleaded that he stay with her. He conceded and let Elijah handle whoever this Esther was.

Esther was waiting for Elijah at the end of the porch. She smiled at him. He never left the porch. He was unclear why his mother would be here. After the birth of the twins she had abandoned her idea of perfect family. And why would she be targeting Nickol? Esther was the first to speak. She said," I see you spelled the mansion, so I could not enter."

Elijah replied," So you've been lurking around the house waiting for your granddaughter to reveal herself."

"Yes, I deserve to see her."

"What you deserve is to be dead. Now if you come back here again I will be happy to oblige."

"Elijah, that girl is more powerful than you can imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"Kol has found a way to be tethered to our world. Nickol was born with her own magic, but Kol has supplied her with his own as well. You remember Kol was a powerful witch. That is too much power for a young girl to have with no training."

"So you came back to do as a grandmother what you failed to do as a mother."

That was all Elijah had to say on the matter. He walked back into the house and shut the door. He walked over to Hailey who was fixing Nickol up. Nickol preferred to heal like a human instead of drinking vampire blood. Elijah was proud that she didn't like to take the easy way out of things. He looked over at Hope and Henrik and ordered them to go to bed. Hope immediately obeyed, but Henrik mumbled the whole way. Elijah heard every word, but then again Henrik knew that he would. Elijah wanted to talk to Nickol alone. He would have asked Hailey to leave, but it would just lead to an argument that he was just too tired for. He began," Nickol, do you ever see a man that vanishes."

She gulped," You mean my father."

"Yes."

"He's been with me for as long as I can remember."

"What does he do?"

"We talk, and he teaches me magic."

"Is he here right now?"

She looked around." Yes."

"Ask him to explain himself."

"He said that he was protecting all of us. The night….the night I was attacked he knew it was Esther, so he gave me his magic."

"Kol, what does she want?"

Nickol was tearing up." My power."

Nickol went to her room. Henrik heard her crying. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew there was nothing that he could do. He overheard the whole conversation. So they had a grandmother. And from Elijah's reaction, he could conclude that she wouldn't be baking them cookies anytime soon. Henrik wanted more answers. When he thought that Elijah was asleep he snuck into his father's room. He found some journals. He took the first one and read it. Their grandmother was worse than he had ever imagined. She had done awful things to her children, and her grandchildren would probably be no different. Then he became frustrated and threw the journal across the room. He dropped to the floor. He was ready to cry himself. Then a piece of paper was placed into his hands. It was a note that read," Take Nickol and run." Henrik knew it was from Kol. It was the first real evidence he had that Kol really did exist. He didn't waste any time. He woke Nickol up and they were off.

Nickol wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but she was trysting him. There must be a reason for his sudden need to leave. They were now walking through the woods. She didn't see how this was the best option, but she assumed that Henrik was trying to mask their scent. He obviously didn't want werewolves or vampires to find them. I was so scared of what would happen if someone found us. Then she thought she heard someone following us. Nickol turned around, but there was nobody there. Then Henrik came to a halt. She turned and saw Esther standing in front of us. She smiled at us and said," My grandchildren." Henrik grabbed my hand and ran in the opposite direction. But then he fell to the ground. He looked like he was in pain. Then blood sprayed from his mouth. He was coughing up so much blood. She pleaded," Please…stop."

Esther replied," Come with me."

Nickol started to cry at the sight of my brother. "Fine. Just please stop."

Then Henrik stopped coughing and passed out.

"He will be fine. Follow me."

Nickol followed Esther deeper through the woods. She didn't want to, but she was afraid Esther would hurt Henrik again if she didn't. Esther kept smiling at her with a grin that on anyone else would seem loving and trusting, but on her it just looked devious. They finally came to a stop. She realized that they were so far out that not even vampire or werewolf ears could hear her scream. She looked around for some sign of her father, but he was nowhere to be found. Then Esther said," I've blocked him from intervening in our conversation this time."

Nickol replied," You see him?"

She smiled." No, but I know that you do, and when he is here there is a presence of his magic."

"What do you want from me?"

"Your father used you as a place to store his magic. He made you stronger. I want to train you. You need to learn how to harness your powers or they will control you."

"My father can teach me."

"But I am corporeal."

"Why do you need my magic?"

"I just want to be the grandmother that I never got to be."

Nickol didn't want to believe her, but her words made her feel sad.

Esther continued," To prove it to you I will let you return home. I told Elijah where your brother was, so he will be waiting there for you. Just…come see me. When you are ready I will instruct you, and I will gain your trust."

Then Nickol walked home to see her brother waiting on the steps for her. He looked a lot better. She ran to hug him. After the moment was over he checked to see if she was hurt and hurried her inside where Elijah, Hailey, and Hope were waiting for them. Elijah looked like he was about to have a freak out, but he seemed to contain himself, which was probably more terrifying. He looked over at Nickol and asked," What happened?"

Nickol replied," Esther just wanted to tell me that she was going to leave me alone."

She could tell that Elijah didn't fully believe her or he was too shocked to even consider the possibility, but he left it alone. He just walked away. He would probably have more to say on the matter later. Hope took Nickol up to her room, while Henrik stayed behind. He really didn't believe Esther. He had learned too much to think anything she said was true. Then he walked to his room and locked the door. He looked around and said," Kol, if you're here or whatever…tell me what to do?" Henrik looked around the room for any sign of ghost activity. Then he noticed a sheet of paper on his desk. It said," Don't trust Esther!" He was hoping for a little bit more effort, but he guessed writing down any message while being a ghost was a bit difficult, so he took the warning and went to bed.


End file.
